God's Pet
by Ketsueki-Ken
Summary: Akito has always favored Yuki in the public eye. But when alone his favorite isn't who you'd expect. What happens when he's tired of being separated from his loved one?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Akito has always favored Yuki in the public eye. But when alone his favorite isn't who

you'd expect. What happens when he's tired of being separated from his loved one?

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN! Except the plot, I own that...

God's Pet

Violet eyes snapped open still shadowed by sleep. It was dark out still and the owner of these orbs had to wonder how he managed to wake up so early. Slowly sitting up he grabbed for his alarm clock beside him. The only light shining in his darkened room.

"4 o'clock," he mumbled as he rubbed his eye, "you gotta be kidding me."

Putting the clock back he slumped onto his futon; no way was he waking up at such an ungodly hour. Sighing in contentment, he was about to fall back asleep when a creaking of the floorboards broke his thoughts. Narrowing his eyes in irritation he stood up and made his way to the door. There would only be one person up at this hour and he was going to get his ass kicked for disturbing his sleep.

As he reached for the door handle it was only then that he noticed the monotonous sound of rain. Kyo wouldn't be up; he was totally immobile when it came to weather like this. Grunting in annoyance he turned around and plopped back on his futon. If it was Kyo, he didn't want to know.

Falling asleep instantly, he missed the thump of something falling.

XxxX

Kyo groaned as he turned himself onto his back. He had gotten up about an hour ago, and had succeeded for the most part. Getting back to the room was a whole different matter...he had not even made it half way. Probably fell just in front of Yuki's bedroom door.

Sighing he wondered vaguely how if he should drag himself to his room. Though as vague as this thought was he had been thinking about it since the fall. Making up his mind he sat up, and instantly shut his eyes as dizziness shot through his system. Leaning on the wall for support he stood and stumbled towards his room. He wasn't about to degrade himself and crawl like a pathetic idiot.

"K-Kyo-kun?"

The voice clear and soft, but mostly confused, was easily recognized as Tohru Honda; The only person outside of the family that was allowed to know.

"Hai." he acknowledged as he stopped in his tracks.

"Are you okay?"

"I fine." He stated as he continued his journey.

"O-okay then." the girl watched him worry coming off in waves. Nodding at the reply even if he couldn't see it she headed downstairs, glancing back to see him disappear into the darkness of his room. Sighing she continued on as well, fully intent on making Kyo his favorite breakfast to cheer him up.

"Goodnight, Tohru-kun" Shigure stated as he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Goodnight." she whispered in confusion as the perverts form disappeared from view. He must've pulled an all nighter she thought before heading into the kitchen.

XxxX

"Good morning Honda-san." Yuki greeted as he made his entrance. Truthfully he wanted to go right back upstairs and sleep.

"Good morning." Tohru replied cheerfully, as she gathered the food together.

Silence had ensued. A comfortable silence, that Yuki quite liked as it helped calm the headache that was beginning to form. That, would be the last time he'd stay up past twelve to study for a unit test.

"Yuki-kun?"

The small voice snapping him out of his thoughts. "Yes."

"C-can you wake K-kyo-kun for me please?" the chestnut haired girl asked nervously. "I would myself but..."

"Of course, Honda-san." The 'Prince' replied without waiting for an explanation.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stood up and made his way. It wasn't until he was half way up the stairs that he realised what he agreed to. Groaning, he just knew that today wasn't going to be a good one. The rain that was still pouring was proof of that.

"Baka! Get downstairs NOW!" he demanded, banging on the door.

After a few seconds of silence, he burst into the room, walked in. and tripped over something on the floor (Picture the way Kyo tripped over the rope because of Haru). In the most undignified manner he lifted his head, sneezed and let loose a gateway of blood. Not wanting to get blood everywhere, even if it was the cats room, he rushed to his own. Knowing that for sure there would be a box of tissues.

Meanwhile, the thing on the floor, groaned before sitting up painfully slow. Crimson orbs still clouded over by sleep (In all honesty he looked alot like Yuki, in the morning). Standing up he shut his door and wobbled to his closet.

"Nezumi no baka." He muttered as he patted his sore stomach. Yuki, when walking in, had unintentionally 'kicked' him in the area.

Slipping on his uniform, he yawned before heading to the washroom to wash his face. In the darkest corner of his room lay a mutilated alarm clock.

XxxX

Yuki had been right, the day was shit. First off Haru had wanted to fight Kyo. For obvious reasons he refused and ended up making the ox the black. The fight had ensued, and because Tohru had run off to find Uo and Hana, their actions were more violent.Unsurprisingly, Kyo ended up to be the worse off of the two as the weather slowed his reaction time. When Yuki finally decided enough was enough, Black Haru was over him in a second.

After getting caught by a teacher, they were all given a detention at lunch; a detention the neko skipped out on. When he got out of detention, he was bombarded by his 'fan club' asking him why he was in detention. Thankfully, Tohru managed to get him out of it without him being rude. By the time school was out he was just waiting for Kyo to give him a reason to kick his ass.

Too bad the neko hadn't been seen since the beginning of classes. Where was he?

XxxX

Akito listened with feigned disinterest has Hatori reported a jyuunishi's ailments. As a rule, the family doctor was to report the health status of his precious jyuunishi. This usually excluded that neko, but he had been recently added to the list. Why he had been added, confused Hatori, not to mention Shigure, who had found out from the doctor.

"I want to see him." He stated after the doctor stopped speaking. By the statement, it was obvious who he wanted to see...Yuki.

"You're still not strong enough and the weath-"

"Don't order me around, Hatori." their God replied coldly, cutting off the dragon. "Take me to him now."

Hatori nodded, and could only wish, they had not come home from school just yet.

XxxX

Kyo lay sprawled over his futon with a light sheen of sweat on his face. After his 'fight' with Black Haru, he had attended class (a class that he wasn't in with the others) like usual. It wasn't until then that he realised how...sick he felt. Besides the fact he felt like shit whenever weather like this came around, it seemed worse somehow. He had thought it was the beating he got from his cousin so he let it go.

In the class he was in, you had to work in a group of three, so he got dragged into one with the boys that kept hanging around him for some reason. When one accidently elbowed him in the ribs he doubled over in pain. In the end Hatori was called and he had to go home. There he found out he had a fever, and a 'few' bruised ribs.

Since then Shigure's been like a mother hen, seeing to his every whim to make him feel comfortable. Of course he only started acting like that when the dragon left. The way the dog was acting scared him and made him a little suspicious. It was so unlike him. He had to of been hiding something...he was hiding from his editor again and using him as an excuse...that sick mutt...

Groaning, he curled up in a ball, wishing that the throbbing in his skull would just go away. things just couldn't get worse. Where the hell was Shigure anyway?

he was quiet...almost too quiet. Was he phoning Ayame? He better not that baka would just love to see him in tis state.

Through the silence of his room, the door opening was very noticable.

"What do you want Shigure." He muttered through his pillow. Who else would come in without knocking...besides Ayame that is.

"Hello my little monster."

XxxX

Well do you like? I know I started another story without updating the other ones but this just wouldn't leave me alone! If this has a good following I'll update.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Akito has always favored Yuki in the public eye. But when alone his favorite isn't who you'd expect. What happens when he's tired of being separated from his loved one?

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN! Except the plot, I own that...

God's Pet

He froze at the greeting; that wasn't Shigure.

"Too sick to respond...or to shocked to speak?" Akito mused as he, more or less, sauntered to the sick feline. The room, Kyo noted, had some how gotten colder.

"Which ever could it be?" he added taking in the cats surroundings. The only window was shut; a heavy curtain blocking the sun from outside. Shigure's books off to the right, the lousy bed was pushed in the left upper left corner from the door with a _cute_ little night stand beside that. A very _comfy _little area he had all to himself. "Well?"

The crimson eyed teen shot up from his futon; fully intending to not show weakness. He failed when the room spun and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to get rid of the nausea he suddenly felt.

'Why?' Kyo thought desperately. 'Why of all times...of any situation...he comes today?'

"You look confused?" God whispered as he kneeled centimeters from his sick jyuunishi. If he could keep this...encounter quiet...the dragon and dog would be out of his hair until his _precious_ rat came along. After all, that's who Hatori thinks he's come to visit. "And so very weak."

XxxX

I flinched at that. The words echoing in my mind.

"_And so very weak"_

I've always hated when someone called me weak. Hell, I'd angry and violent when some one did. But for some reason, when Akito-when he says it. I feel...like a disappointment; like I deserve everything I got...like I'm someone not worth loving.

I hate how Akito-God...manages to be the one person whose opinion I value the most...while also making me loath everything that he is.

"What are you doing here?" I all but growl out. My mask was up. With the mask, everything was hidden...It wouldn't do to let God know what was inside your head. He'd end up messing with it in a demented sort of way.

Instead of making a vocal response, like he usually does, he brings up his pale white hand and presses it to my cheek. I went rigid; he was so cold.

"Would you like to know a secret, monster?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Something in his voice was different...and it made me nervous. It was silent. Then he turned my face until we were staring into each other's eyes. From what I could see, he was wearing his usual outdoor clothes; nothing special. Yet, I felt so small compared to him. I wanted to look away...or even shut my eyes. But something wouldn't let me.

Then ever so slowly, he closed the distance.

XxxX

Yuki sighed as he walked into the strangely quiet house. He had to admit that the silence was unnerving. 'Maybe the neko really is sick.' he thought as he took off his shoes. The rain had stopped mid-afternoon, so whatever state his cousin would have been in would have disappeared with it.

"Oh Yuki, welcome home." Shigure greeted cheerfully as he came the stairs. He was carrying a tray of barely touched soup; it was probably for Kyo.

"You cooked?" The violet eyed teen asked with a tone of voice that said 'I-can't-believe-it-but-most-likely-you-ordered-take-out.'

"Nope, Tori did." was the reply. So Hatori was here?

"Oh, he did?" Yuki responded disinterested. He followed the inu into the kitchen. Tohru had said she would be working late that day. Thinking ahead she made something they could heat up. Hopefully the pervert hadn't touched it.

"He left awhile ago, actually."

Yuki frowned. Something wasn't right. When was the last time he had a 'normal' conversation with his older cousin? Stopping what he was doing, he spun around, to face Shigure, who had his back turned to him. There was definitely something wrong.

"Leave Kyo alone." the inu said...it sounded more like a plea. "...if just for tonight."

The nezumi sighed. Then slowly he made his way to his back pack. He had a lot of homework; he wasn't even hungry anyway. Beside, if Shigure wouldn't tell him what was the matter, he would confront the neko, when the inu was out of the view.

XxxX

Said cat was currently sitting in the corner farthest from the door, motionless, and hidden in shadows. His eyes which were once a fiery red were now dull to a color of dried blood. His hair clung to his head, wet with sweat; the fever at it's all time high. His older cousin had put him to his bed moments before, taking away the food he had hardly touched. Minutes after, the cat had unconsciously dragged his battered body to a safe corner. It was a miracle he hadn't changed yet.

If he were to actually take everything in, he would have been surprised at how much a situation could go from bad to worse in such little time.

As it was, the teen in question, was in a catatonic-like state. The inu had spent the last half hour trying to get him to respond coherently.

_It had felt like an eternity until their lips touched. And when it happened...in that moment, everything seemed to stop. There was no pain, there was no worries. There was only nothing; a black void that held the peace...and it felt so right...yet there was something. Something that only He could feel it seemed. _

_It wasn't him that felt this, and when Akito parted, he saw; he knew._

_Kyo couldn't explain. Not with his illness, not with the strange feeling that seemed to come out of no where. He hated God...he loathed_ _him...didn't he? He was confused and he didn't know...but when he saw the calm look wash away from God's eyes, he wanted so much to say sorry._

_It wasn't until he was thrown into Shigure's bookcase the he registered that anytime had passed at all. Everything was a messed up blur._

"_You pathetic fool." Akito hissed as he lifted the side table, eyes glinting dangerously._

_Kyo, who had yet to move from his sprawled position, watched with fevered eyes as the table crashed into him. Through his foggy mind and the pain, he could only manage one word. _

"_W-what?"_

_The room spun as he was lifted off the floor._

"_Don't give me that!"_

_Through the response, the cat could hear the footsteps making there way up the stairs._

"_You lied to me!" Akito hollered, punching the person he had voluntarily kissed just moments before._

_There were know banging noises coming from the door. _

"_You love that...thing?!" he spat. _

_Then it dawned on him._

_...he couldn't mean...It wasn't like that. God had to understand...that's not how it was._

"_And here I thought it was okay to let her live here."_

_Kyo could just shake his head no, as the door burst open. Finally letting the dragon and dog interfere. Before Akito could lay another hit, Hatori got in between. It was too late though, God had finished his tantrum...and he was sorry for it._

"_We're leaving." he muttered as he stormed out of the trashed room._

_Hatori, left the first-aid kit on the floor and a promise to call later. Shigure nodded before lifting the distraught teen from the floor. He hugged his younger cousin as he continued to shake his head no and mumbling 'it's not true'._

XxxX

I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE AND I'M _REALLY_ SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!! Please forgive me!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- Akito has always favored Yuki in the public eye. But when alone his favorite isn't who you'd expect. What happens when he's tired of being separated from his loved one?

Disclaimer- Do not own Fruits Basket!!

God's Pet

Worried brown eyes glanced to the spot where Yuki usually waited to pick her up, he wasn't there. Either a sure sign something was wrong or the Prince of her school was busy with something else…or both. She picked up her pace to a jog; A series of worse case scenarios running through her naïve head, each getting worse as she took into account that she was dealing with Sohma's. With that in mind she went into a full on run. The few people she past saw her running as if her life depended on it.

Half way home she slowed to a walk. Her gasps for air and steps connecting with concrete becoming the only sound down the deserted road. The turn off for Shigure's path wasn't for quite awhile and her lungs could only handle her slow pace. She clutched her chest, if only she had taken her employers advice and left earlier, she would have been home already. The brunette shook the those thought from her head, nothing could be done about it now. Taking on anew determined face, she took a deep cleansing breath and made a sprint for the turn off; her lungs burning with the effort.

XxxX

Yuki had tried…TRIED to, some how, make his way into the neko's room. Each attempt thwarted by his _dear_ cousin. At first, he had tried to get into the room so he could scold Kyo for being unable to avoid a scene such as the one Black Haru had managed to get them in that morning. It wasn't until he had heard Shigure's gentle whispers through the walls. He had decided then, that having such brittle walls were god-send. That and the fact his room was beside the feline's(1). So with little doubt he pressed his ear against the wall and listened. He couldn't make out very much except for the fact that Kyo needed to eat something. The strange thing was that he hadn't heard his _rival_ speak though out the whole time Shigure had been in the room. So with interest peeked, he vowed, that before the day was spent, he would get into that room.

In all honesty, he couldn't understand what was wrong. Did the neko have a fever or something? Had he caught the flu? His short-tempered cousin had looked rather under the weather that morning, but that had been because of the rain…right?

He stood up from the wall, and glanced at his alarm clock. Shit. He rushed out of his immaculately clean room, becoming but a blur to his cousin Shigure who had just about stepped out into the line of fire. Just as Yuki had been about to jump down the stairs, the front door could be heard opening, and the cheerful voice they had all come to love sounded.

"I'm home!"

XxxX

Kyo sat in his corner, huddled over his drawn up legs, as if to hide away from this reality he found himself in; to disappear. To, for once in his life, not be noticed. It was pathetic and he knew it. Hiding in a corner. Curling in on himself like a frightened child…but he was a child…wasn't he? He was allowed to feel like this, right? One part of his mind thought so. It was totally normal to want to feel some sort of comfort after _that_ particular beating, right? The other part of his mind didn't think so. Thinking he should just suck it up and be a man about it. He had been through worse, more mentally scarring events. A flash of a body lying still against the concrete came to mind. He flinched.

A tremor racked through his weakened body, the fever he had been fighting off since arriving home had finally set in it seemed. He clenched onto his legs.

'Shigure better come back with that medicine' was his drowsy thought.

He felt so hot.

The inu had spent most of his day caring for him, it had been annoying at first…but now, it wasn't so unwanted. He couldn't really remember what happened after…the…visit. To him it felt as if he had just fell asleep. He had just managed to 'wake up' from his stupor right before he had heard Tohru's greeting downstairs. Another tremor swept through him.

He didn't want to see her.

He didn't want to see anybody.

He wanted his shishou.

XxxX

Heh heh well this is better than nothing…right? I'd like to thank all who have reviewed my story. I couldn't have gone this far without you praise! And to one of you out there…if you're reading this…yes…I know Akito's _little_ secret. It's just not going to become a factor in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary- Akito has always favored Yuki in the public eye. But when alone his favorite isn't who you'd expect. What happens when he's tired of being seperated from his loved one?

Disclaimer- Do not own Fruits Basket

God's Pet

Akito seethed in the comfort of his private room. Having ordered Hatori and everyone else out of his sight, he was alone; Eyes dilated to such a degree that he could hardly see what was around him; his lungs taking in deep breaths while his body shook with self-hate and disgust. His room was already decimated by the sheer force of his outrage; it had took an hour and 33 seconds, he had been trying to calm himself. He threw an ornately decorated vase of flowers across the room. It wasn't working. A twitch of his wrist.

He trembled.

That was NOT supposed to happen!

Only two more pieces of his furniture remained. He leaned heavily on one, his favorite desk, made of the finest wood; Handcrafted and decorated with a simple yet grand etching of a japanese garden along the trim; elegant in it's own right. He felt light-headed; dizzy.

A flash of the broken body laying before him.

The table smashed beneath the force of his punch; splinters of wood flying in all directions, some even becoming embedded into his cold, white fist. At this point in time, he could feel the odd stinging in his eyes. He took a deep breath. He would not cry. God's did not cry. Besides he didn't mean to do that! He wasn't at fault! He wasn't...

A flash of confused red eyes.

It.

Wasn't.

His.

Fault.

The chair for his desk was suddenly sent sailing across the room before crashing through the sliding doors that seperated his room to his private garden. It then crashed into the only tree out there. The evening sky greeted him. He stopped. The sudden shock of seeing such a change in the sky paralyzed his movements. He stood there, in one of his many personal rooms, still dressed in his black clothes. Somewhere in the time it took for the night breeze to enter his exposed room, to hug him in a slight chill, his breathing had come to order.

He had regained composure.

He had to think through this. He walked to the opening and sat down with his legs hanging off the side. This wasn't going to be a problem. Hatori could just erase what had happened. It would be as if it had never happened. Calming breaths.

Yes, this would work.

Calming breaths.

XxxX

Hatori walked briskly to Akito's room. He had been pacing his outside the house; puffing away at his smokes one after the other. Easy enough to say that when he heard the crash, he had butted out his cigarette and walked back inside.

He was anxious. He didn't look it but he was. On the outside he wore his indifferent mask; looking to anyone else, like someone who did not care. On the inside, was a totally different matter. Kami, he just wanted to head back to his cousin's and treat Kyo, but then...he couldn't leave Akito how he was.

Sighing, he reached his hand out and gave a slight knock to the room he last saw Akito in.

"Come in." Was the surprisingly calm response. Hatori narrowed his ice blue eyes. What was he planning?

XxxX

"But but...I did send them in!" Shigure whined into the phone; His editors voice shrilling about on the other end. How the inu was able to stand that kind of volume, Yuki didn't know, but he also didn't care, so using what precious time he had, he ascended the stairs. Leaving Tohru to finish up the late supper she insisted on making; even when Shigure had offered to just order take-out.

Reaching the second floor he bee-lined for his self-proclaimed rival's room, stopping every now and then to make sure Shigure was still pre-occupied with, as far as he knew, the only woman in his life. Not that he was ever curious enough to find out more about his perverted family member. Finely reaching the door, he stilled once more before opening it and sliding into the dark room.

"Kyo?" he called in a strained whisper; paranoid that Shigure would some how hear him. Quickly he scanned the room, trying to make out in the darkness, just about anything. He stepped forward, and stumbled. "D-dammit!" he hissed in annoyance, eyes still not used to the darkness of his cousin's room.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Answers." Yuki whispered in anger. "What happened."

Kyo stared at his cousin with tired eyes and decided then and there that Yuki would just have to do; Shishou was too far away and he, for once, wanted someone to listen to what he had to say. At least the rat wouldn't treat him any different, even despite the circumstances.

XxxX

Okay... pelt me with the rotten fruit. I deserve it. DEAR GOD I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG IN THE UPDATING! Also...if it's not too much trouble...I need help again. Some ideas...Oh I know!! For the person who sends me an idea I like and will use, they get to know the pairings!! I know it's not much but, I don't want this story to die on me. Anway, toodles and don't forget to REVIEW!!

Kei


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I admit it has taken me awhile to get started on this, on any of the stories really. But here it is; the first update of many. I must warn you, that although I'm to be updating these stories, I'm only going to be able to when my time allows it. When I have enough time to write, when I can upload it, things like that. So, what I'm trying to say is, don't expect regular updates. I'll try not to have such huge gaps between them though. In any case enjoy the read.

Disclaimer- I simply do not own.

xXx

God's Pet

xXx

Yuki didn't know what to think-what to say, or even do. It had happened so quickly. One minute the feline is bunched into the corner, the next, he's clinging unto to him like a desperately needed lifeline. The sudden contact coupled with the force of the blow, had easily sent them both to the floor in a most uncomfortable sprawl; at least for the silver-haired teen. He sat up, dazed and utterly confused. He shifted, trying to get his cousin to release his death-grip; only to stop seconds later when he noticed the futility of his actions. Shigure would definitely be up in a moment, or maybe even Tohru and God knew he didn't want the girl to see the red-head as he was.

"K-Kyo?" He stuttered in barely concealed disbelief. Awkwardly, he brought his arms down to hug the distraught teen. This was so far beyond what he had been expecting when he decided to confront his cousin. "What's wrong?" he asked stiffly, unused to the art of comforting. Even still, Yuki couldn't bring himself to speak louder than a whisper. Kyo, on the other-hand, seemed unwilling to speak only tightening his hold, burrowing away, trying to hide into the folds of his dress shirt. He seemed so much like a child then, and he didn't know what to do.

Instead of repeating his question, he tightened his hug, rocking slightly, imitating what he knew Tohru would have done. He didn't know what to do, but without a doubt, he knew who was to blame.

It was really the only answer he needed.

xXx

"_Fix him."_

He clutched the steering wheel, knuckles white from the vice-like grip. Blue eyes, chilling on the best of occasions were haunting as he navigated his way through familiar streets. It was the first time in his whole existence that he felt such boiling hate directed at the family head. It was why he was taking the longest route he could think of to get to his perverted cousin. He needed to calm down. He needed a clear head. He needed a stiff drink.

"_Fix him."_

Hatori seethed as the demand kept repeating itself in his head. Fixing implied that there was something broken, and however messed up their family was they weren't that. They were emotionally unstable and for damn good reasons.

"Dammit." He growled, whipping out his phone. He couldn't post-pone this forever. He hit the first number on his speed-dial.

_Shigure, pick up._

xXx

A/N

I should point out that this is my first time writing like this. Thought I should put that out there. I think that as soon as I get used to the idea, I'll be able to write longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading. I realize this is probably a big ole tease, so I'll try and get another chapter out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm incredibly SORRY it took so long to update! I hope this makes up for it.

XxX

God's Pet

XxX

Shigure had heard the noise from upstairs and after consoling his distraught editor he was going to head up there. But then the phone rang before he could even leave the stand. Hesitant, he glanced at the ceiling, but after no further noise was made he picked up the shrilling device.

"Hello?" he greeted suddenly feeling nervous. The fine hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Shigure, I need you to get Kyo ready." Hatori's voice swiftly replied. The inu felt like a block of ice was dropped into the pit of his stomach. "I'm going to be pulling up soon."

"W-what? Why?" he asked confused, looking over into the kitchen area for Tohru. The brunette was still, thankfully, unaware of the situation surrounding Kyo.

"I'm bringing him back with me to the Main house."

XxX

Kyo seemed to have zoned out, staring almost blankly at the draped window of his room. Yuki hadn't known what else to do so he just stayed in the hugging position he found himself in. This was the closest he'd ever been with his cousin. Aside from fights, which didn't count. Yuki could even feel the fevered heat emitting from the red-head's person. He didn't want to speak for fear of bringing up an awkwardness he didn't think he was ready to face.

"I have to beat you." Kyo rasped a moment later.

The admission the silver-haired teen had heard countless times before somehow held a different air to it. It put a knot in his stomach and he unconsciously held his cousin a little tighter. He opened his mouth to say something.

"If I don't," Kyo continued cutting of whatever Yuki had planned to reply with. "I get locked up in the _cage_ at the end of the year."

Yuki stilled.

The cage? He'd heard stories of the cage. Who within the inner circle hadn't? Previous cats getting put in there until the day they died? Almost synonymous with campfire ghost stories. Something to tell the younger children to scare them. But they were stories. Right? Stories.

But, if Kyo was saying what he thought he was saying… then Kyo was going to get locked away?

"Wh-?"

The door to the room was suddenly opened and Shigure came bursting in. Kyo jumped away from Yuki as if he'd been burned.

Yuki didn't get to finish what he was going to say or even ask what was going on as he was ushered into the hallway with a worried Tohru who'd been trailing the older Sohma.

"What's going on Yuki-kun?" She asked as the door was shut. Worried again as she remembered the dark feeling she had earlier.

"I don't know." Yuki replied just as confused. If not a little worried. He didn't know how to take what he'd just learned. But not willing to take this laying down he reached for the door, fully intending to go in there and demand answers from his cousin. He just didn't know which one he meant. He wondered who else knew.

When his hand touched the handle he stopped when he heard the front door open. Startled he and Tohru moved to the stairwell to see who had arrived, only to spot Hatori already at the steps.

"Hatori? Hatori what's go-"

The family doctor brushed by them not even pausing to acknowledge them. As he walked into the cat's room when the door shut behind him it was accompanied by the click of the lock falling into place.

A sense of dread filled the hallway.

(was actually thinking about ending it here but decided against it. So it continues.)

XxX

"Hatori." Shigure greeted with surprise. Kyo remained unresponsive where'd he jumped away from Yuki. "That was fast." Confused when he saw his best friend lock the door behind himself as he entered.

The blue eyed Sohma grimaced as he kneeled before his younger cousin. He had caught sight of the determined look in Yuki's eyes and Shigure would most likely try to physically stop him if he really knew what he was about to do. The writer may not show it often but he had a soft spot for the cat.

"Shigure, grab some night clothes and a clean set to change into for Kyo." Hatori softly ordered looking up to catch the inu's eyes. He needed Shigure distracted. Kyo noticing the tone looked up at his older cousin's averted gaze. A wariness in the boys red-eyes.

When the light-eyed Sohma looked back down and came face to face with Kyo, he only had enough time to soften the hardened edge to his eyes before lifting his hand to lightly cover Kyo's own.

Kyo saw the apology and the next thing he saw was flash of white light and then darkness.

XxX

Epilogue

XxX

Yuki was readying himself to break down the door when it was swiftly opened and Shigure practically stormed out, an over night bag in hand. Hatori followed him soon after with a blanket wrapped Kyo cradled in his arms.

"Kyo's going to be staying at the Main house for awhile." Hatori explained walking passed them. Tohru looked on verge of tears confusion and worry overwhelming her while Yuki watched him with distrust. It didn't take them long to settle the pliant Sohma into the vehicle before Hatori drove off. Leaving the house darker, more lonely if that was possible. Shigure had locked himself in his study. An angry vibe rolling off the man for a reason the younger weren't privy to.

"What just happened?" Tohru asked hugging herself.

XxX

Akito watched as Hatori led Kyo into his private room hand in hand. He watched a timid Kyo look at his surroundings with childish wonder, and open awe. The room done up to look and be as inviting as possible; warm and comforting.

"Come." he called softly, a lightness in his voice that hadn't been there before. Nervous, Kyo let go of the man's hand and walked forward to the one he felt drawn to. He didn't notice when the man left.

"Hello Kyo." Akito greeted when the boy was within reaching distance.

"Hello." the red-head replied with a hesitant smile.

"Welcome Home." Akito added drawing the teenager into a hug. Kyo returned the embrace without pause.

God smiled.

XxX

A/N

And there it is. Fini.

Or not. There is actually going to be a sequel! Cheer! Just don't know what to call it. But here is a preview to wet your appetites. Thank you for reading and your reviews.

_Kyo sat in one of Akito's private gardens, humming softly to himself a song that his mother used to sing. Eyes closed relishing the breeze he could feel whispering against his hair. His yukata soft and warm. He enjoyed every second of this._

"_K-Kyo?"_

_He whipped his head towards the intruder and caught sight of a silver haired boy in a school uniform. Eyes wide, and suddenly self-conscious he stood up and turned to escape. But a firm grip caught his wrist._

"_Wait! Don't go." The boy practically begged. _

_Kyo tugged, trying to get free._

"_Who are you?" he asked looking the stranger in the eye. Silver eyes widened in shock._

"_It's me, Yuki."_


	7. SEQUEL INFO

God's Pet Sequel...

Title: A Rat's Love

Summary: Kyo's memory has been modified to Akito's liking. Yuki realizing his feelings for his cousin, won't stand for this change. But can he really do anything about it?

Statis: Is uploaded and ready for reading.


End file.
